


Sanctity of the Mind

by elrohir



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, M/M, Ost-in-Edhil, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir
Summary: The golden ring on his hand glittered like ice, a bitter reminder of Annatar’s betrayal.





	Sanctity of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the wraithfisting squad. Seriously you guys, I haven't written fic in years and now I have TWO works of this pairing to my name!

A thin sliver of a moon illuminated the small courtyard in Ost-in-Edhil.

“Annatar, why would you do such a thing?”

Annatar’s molten eyes glinted crimson and he grinned, snake-like. “Gorlim is under my control now. There’s nothing you can do to get him back, little Tyelpe.”

Trembling, Celebrimbor looked on in fear at the pale face of his husband-to-be, expressionless and cold. The golden ring on his hand glittered like ice, a bitter reminder of Annatar’s betrayal. He met Gorlim’s eyes, hunting desperately for answers, but they were unblinking, unseeing. Dead.

Annatar laughed, a harsh, grating sound. Celebrimbor’s body jerked and he wrested his gaze from Gorlim to stare. “The transformation is already complete. He’ll do anything I say,”

Grinning wider, Annatar drew a gilded dagger from a sheath at his side, “…even fell you.”

Annatar held out the knife to Gorlim’s still form. “Now, my faithful one. Kill him.”

As if in a trance, Gorlim took the proffered knife, its cruel edge gleaming wickedly.Panic like butterflies fluttered in Celebrimbor’s stomach as Gorlim, gripping the knife, came at him with no hesitation. Celebrimbor’s gaze darted to Annatar, but he merely sneered.

Celebrimbor darted to the side as Gorlim struck at his abdomen. “Gorlim, my love, do not heed him!”

“You are a hindrance to the bettering of the world. My Master has spoken, and I will obey.” 

Gorlim rushed him again; Celebrimbor was ready, though, unsheathing his own long knife from his belt as he backed away. “Gorlim, you are not yourself. Fight against his designs!”

_I have to get that dagger away from him. But what of the ring?_

Celebrimbor eyed its golden band calculatingly, but the _wshh_ of Gorlim’s knife by his shoulder cut his thoughts short. He ducked and got out of the reach of the knife. Gorlim may have been armed, but the wildness of his movements demonstrated a lack of formal training. “Annatar, cease this tyranny. He is undeserving of the fate you have wrought unto him!”

Annatar scoffed, leaning against a wall at the opposite end of the courtyard. It was Gorlim, rather, who countered defensively, asserting, “It is not tyranny with which my Master governs me. It is his love for me, and mine for him!”

Celebrimbor bristled; rage boiled in his belly. _Do not utter those false words!_

Resolve steeled, his trepidation dissolved like mist. He gestured with his knife at Annatar. “Beren and Luthien’s love endured much greater travail. What is a mere Lord of Gifts to the bond which unites Gorlim and me?”

Lunging at Gorlim, he slammed him against the wall with a solid _thud_ and Gorlim gasped, stunned. Celebrimbor wrested the knife from his lover’s cold hands; it clanged loudly as it clattered to the cobblestones. “I’m so sorry, my love, but I must save you.” 

Grasping Gorlim’s arm, Celebrimbor hacked off his ring hand with his own dagger. He clenched his teeth as Gorlim screamed—

And it was over. Gorlim’s eyes widened as the dregs of Annatar’s influence drained from his mind. He looked down at the stump of his wrist, which did not bleed. “It does not hurt me. Celebrimbor, I’m so—“

Celebrimbor put a finger to his lover's lips, speaking softly. “Say nothing, my love.”

Gorlim embraced him tightly, hands winding in his hair, and Celebrimbor smiled against his cheek. 

A furious screech from Annatar broke them apart. Finding new strength from the remnants of Gorlim’s strong grip, Celebrimbor looked him in the eye and grinned. As Annatar strode across the courtyard, roiling fury marring the fairness of his face, Gorlim’s smile in return positively glowed. “Let’s get this bitch.”

 


End file.
